1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooled muffler device for a grill apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a water-cooled muffler device for a grill device for removing smoke generated by the grill device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a grill apparatus with a smoke-removing function. The grill device includes a base 90, a top plate 91, a heater 92, an inlet 93, and a static-electric filtering device 94. The heater 92 using gas as the fuel heats the top plate 91 for cooking purposes. The high-temperature unfiltered exhaust air containing smoke generated as a result of cooking is sucked into the static-electric filtering device 94 via the inlet 93. The smoke that contains oil is filtered by the static-electric filtering device 94 and the filtered exhaust-gas is then discharged to the outside via an exhaust piping.
After a period of time of use of the grill apparatus, the oil stain accumulated in the static-electric filtering device 94 may be the cause of fire, as the flame for heating the top plate 91 may enter the static-electric filtering device 94 via the inlet 93 and inflame the oil stain.
Further, it was found that the static-electric filtering device 94 could neither effectively remove the smoke nor reduce the temperature of the exhaust air. Thus, the exhaust piping is necessary, as the high-temperature filtered exhaust air could not be discharged indoors.